ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivanians (Emgaltan's Continuity)
Appearance Ivanians are green humanoids with various fins around their bodies. Stats *Height = 6 feet *Weight = Normally 200 pounds *Place of Origin: Planet X History Before the Series The Ivanians came to the country of Aegeon, Earth to conquer it like 90% of other aliens. They brought several dozen monsters with them to help do the job but met resistance from the G.D.F. and superhero known as Mirrablaze. They made various attempts to defeat Mirrablaze, but were foiled each and every time. The Death of Mirrablaze After their undercover agent, Red-Mons was killed, they made a deal with the newly formed T.M.F.F. that if they could defeat their monster, Noah, they would immediately leave Earth. This deal however was just a cover to finally defeat Mirrablaze. The Ivanians made Noah very powerful to the point that Mirrablaze had to use his suicide attack, The Reflective Nova, to kill Noah. With Mirrablaze now dead, the Ivanians immediately unleashed their monster Iron, to terrorize Alphana and nothing could stop them. During Series The New Mirrablaze The Ivanians were taken by surprise when a new Mirrablaze appeared to fight their monster Iron, but remained prideful after the hero was defeated. After Iron was defeated, the Ivanians and their leaders began making new plans on how to defeat the second Mirrablaze. They came up with many different plans to kill Mirrablaze. Stegorus A week after the discovery of giant monsters being on Earth all along, the Ivanians' leader, Mad-Gone, sent his agent, Demon-Gone to find a powerful monster on Earth. She had found a peaceful monster named Stegorus in the Pacific Ocean and mind-controlled him. Stegorus went on a rampage, but was eventually stopped by Mirrablaze and the T.M.F.F., however, that didn't matter as Demon-Gone put another mind control device on him. After Stegorus's mind control device was destroyed by Mirrablaze once againvanian was sent to kill him to prevent Mirrablaze from having a strong ally. The Ivanians in the following weeks would unleash several new monsters, including rebuilding the machine, Noah. Noah Reborn The Ivanians rebuilt Noah with the intention of doing what they did to the first Mirrablaze and gave him new abilities like teleportation. I had seemed like things would go their way until Mirrablaze unveiled a new form which destroyed Noah easily. Queen Zaiger The Ivanians created Zaiger to act as a new undercover agent and to mess with Mirrablaze's human form, Shirai Thank. This would turn out to be very successful. Khan Digifier The Ivanians made a living computer virus known as Khan Digifier to interfere with information at the T.M.F.F. base. This worked until Mirrablaze was transformed into code and beat Khan's monsters, Bamora and Bagira, and made friends with Goromaking and Anoshira. Khan eventually got fed up and fought Mirrablaze himself, but was defeated. The Phantom Militia When an organization known only as the Phantom Militia arose to oppose Aegeon's government, the Ivanians, and giant monsters in general. The Ivanians sent their monster, Valentine to deal with the organization. The Phantom Militia countered them with one of their Mechas, Jairoges. Jairoges fought with Valentine, eventually killing the horned squid monster. War and Alliance with The Mandarns A second alien race called the Mandarns came to take over the Earth just as the Ivanians' monster, Aroza was unleashed. Aroza fought the Mandarns' monster, Dark-Mandar and won. The Mandarns then unleashed Lanosaurus and Gadrosaurus as a counter-attack and managed to defeat Aroza. The Ivanians weren't done yet and unleashed Zailas and Multi to battle. The aliens' war was interrupted by Mirrablaze and the T.M.F.F.. The Ivanians then quickly signed a peace treaty with the Mandarns, and made an alliance. Their monsters ganged up on Mirrablaze and defeated him. All hope seemed lost for Earth until Mirrablaze and the T.M.F.F. appeared along with the residents of Monster Island to defeat the alliance. Mirrablaze and the monsters overwhelmed the Ivanian and Mandarn monsters and won the battle against them. The Ivanians and Mandarns had to regroup at Planet X for the ultimate invasion plan. Operation: Doomsday The Ivanians and Mandarns built up an army of Noahs and other monsters for the ultimate invasion known as Operation: Doomsday. The aliens unleashed their army of monsters upon Alphana and proceeded to destroy the mass city. Mirrablaze, T.M.F.F., and the Monster Island residents showed up once again to combat them. The battle was long and hard, but the monster army was defeated. The Ivanian leader, Mad-Gone was not done yet and had Queen Zaiger turn him into the ultimate monster, Dontara. When Dontara was defeated; what little of the Ivanians there were left escaped as the Mandarns were made extinct. No one ever knew if the Ivanians would return again. Powers *Transformation: Some Ivanians can transform into monsters. *Disguise: Ivanians and some of their creations can take on the form of other beings, commonly humanoid. *Projectiles: Some Ivanians can shoot lasers from their hands. *Acrobatic Skills: Ivanians can do a lot of acrobatics, they are mostly used when in a fight. *Monster Maker Beam: The Ivanian mothership and Queen Zaiger have beams which can turn just about anything into a giant monster. Trivia *The Ivanians are inspired by the Invaders from Mirrorman. *The battle between Aroza and Dark-Mandar is a reference to a stage show in which the two fought each other. *They were originally going to keep their name of The Invader, but Emgaltan thought it would be weird since there were other alien invaders in Mirrablaze's universe. Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Antagonists Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Dexterity